


I do care

by IWriteSometimes (RandomFangirl3)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Cute, Eventual Fluff, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Karasuno, Light Angst, M/M, My First Fanfic, Volleyball, Yaoi, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9241049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomFangirl3/pseuds/IWriteSometimes
Summary: In which doubts are filling Yamaguchi's mind and he decides to confront Tsukki about it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought my Kagehina fic was my first Haikyuu fic but I found this on my computer????? So apparently I wrote this, probably when I was watching like season one. Anyway I decided to upload it cause yolo. I'm sorry if it's really bad, it's really old.

Both of them stopped walking when they arrived at Kei's house. It was already dark, volleyball practice had extended a couple of minutes because of another meaningless fight between the weirdo duo, and now Yamaguchi would have to walk five blocks alone in the middle of the night. 

There was a strange tension in the air that wasn't there the night before. In fact, there was never tension between them. This was the first time in ages, but neither of them mentioned it.

"Good night." Said Tsukishima as dull as ever and turned around to open his front door.

"Tsukki... Wait." Replied Yamaguchi instead of his usual goodbye. "I need to tell you something."

Surprised, Kei turned around to face the brunet again, a curious frown on his face. Tadashi was looking down, avoiding the blond's eyes and covering his face with his hair a little bit.

"What is it?" He crossed his arms as he asked. It was really strange for Yamaguchi to be this tense when they were alone. It was also weird how he was avoiding his eyes. 

The brunet hesitated for a couple of seconds before answering. "A... A girl in my math class asked me out today." 

A subtle sarcastic grin appeared on Kei's face as he mumbled, "What?" Was that really the reason why he was so embarrassed? Also, why was he telling him about this now? There was no need to make such a big fuss, he could have lightly mentioned it at lunch that day. 

Yamaguchi nodded. "She said my freckles were adorable, gave me her number, and said that we should hang out someday..." He was really nervous, Tsukki could tell by the way he was clenching his fists and rising his shoulders. Kei started to worry, something was wrong. He felt pressure building up in his chest.

"Yama..."

"And I'm thinking of calling her." He interrupted loudly and finally lifted his head up to lock eyes with Tsukki, who was so unexpectedly surprised that his jaw almost touched the floor. Calling her? Impossible. That was not his Yamaguchi standing there. Why would he ever want to call a girl? Tsukki's heart was now racing and he felt a knot starting to build up in his throat.

"Wha-What?" He asked, this time in a shaky, insecure voice, nothing like his usual self. "But..." He started but he didn't find the words to finish. Yamaguchi's face was bright red and he was struggling hard to maintain eye contact. In his eyes, the reflection of pure pain could be read from miles away. Tsukishima could tell he was truly anguished and started nervously fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

"I just think it will be... Good for me." The brunet kept speaking and Kei could feel blood rushing to his face. He was slightly bewildered by his own loud heartbeat. Why was this suddenly happening? Did he do something wrong? Was Yamaguchi trying to... Break up with him? Tsukki looked back at the last four years of his life and thought he wouldn't be able to stand a single day of his life without the annoying brunet following him around. 

"Good... Good for you?" The blond tried to move closer to him but Yamaguchi held a single finger up, warning him to keep his distance. 

"I just don't know anymore... If you still care. I'm not sure... And I'm tired of you being so stone cold to me, so distant all the time. A-and I..." His voice cracked as he looked down again. He was trying to hold back tears now. 

"I... I..." Tsukki tried to talk but his brain was too slow to process the situation. Was this really happening? He felt like his head was about to explode. He saw shivering, suffering Yamaguchi in front of him and all he could think of was that he was the one that caused that pain. And maybe going out with math class girl wasn't such a bad idea after all. 

No, it was a horrible idea, the worst idea. He felt like he would faint just at the thought of it. He thought the brunet would never doubt how much he really liked him. But now that he found himself in this situation, the idea that just thinking wasn't enough in a relationship was filling his mind.

"No, I've been thinking about this for a long time now. Maybe you just don't need me the way I need you anymore." And this time he spoke loud and clear, sending shivers through Kei's spine. For a long time? He hated himself so much in that second. Of course he needed him. He needed his little ray of happiness to be around him. He needed his smile to brighten up the room. He couldn't believe that he had been doubting him for a long time now. "So from now on, I won't bother you anymore... Bye Tsukki."

And he turned around. In that very moment, only one thought ran through Tsukishima's mind, do not let him go. 

"Yamaguchi! Wait!" He managed to cry out as he grabbed his wrist and pulled him close. He had thought the brunet would put up a fight, but he didn't, he just stayed quiet and looking down. A little hope grew in Tsukki's heart, maybe he did want to listen to what he had to say.

His first instinct was to hug him. So he did. Gently, slowly. And Yamaguchi let him do it without a word, he did not correspond the hug, but he rested his forehead against the blond's chest and relaxed a little bit. They were both craving each other's contact and Kei rested his hand on Yamaguchi's head, burying his fingers into his hair. They stayed like that for a while, trying to calm down. Both of their hearts were racing and they felt like they had just run a mile. 

Yamaguchi was biting his lip so hard he thought he might bleed, and he stayed as still as he could, if that was the last hug he was getting from the blond, he wanted to feel it as much as he was able to, he wanted to remember his steady heartbeat that was now rushing, and he wanted to smell his particular aroma one last time and make sure he was able to perfectly remember it. When Tsukki felt like he could breathe again, he was able to talk.

"I'm so sorry." Was the first thing he said. Because he felt the need to. He could feel Yamaguchi's warmth against him, his soft hair between his fingers and his mild shivers. He promised to himself to never, ever hurt him again. He recalled Tadashi's words one by one. He was kinda cold, now that he actually thought of it, but he never thought it would hurt the brunet so much. What a clueless idiot. He thought of himself. But things were the way they were. Tsukki had never drastically changed and Yamaguchi had fell in love with his true self, his cold self. Nevertheless, now that he was cradling him and trying to find the words that would console him, he felt the hopeless need to change, to become more capable of reciprocating his feelings. "So, so, so sorry." 

"I..."

"No, you're right, I took you for granted. And I'm sorry." He felt his face getting burning hot and the sudden tingle in his eyes, was he about to cry? He never cried, why had this affected him so much? Yamaguchi sobbed, he knew Tsukki was being honest because of his accelerated heartbeat and the way he was grasping his shirt, almost too harshly. "Please don't go out with her, I swear... Yamaguchi are you... Crying?" 

The brunet nodded and finally returned the hug, he held onto the blond and pressed his face against his chest more. He was urgently squeezing him. Tsukki felt the dampness on his shirt and kept petting his head in an attempt to calm him down, and because he knew Yamaguchi loved it when people played with his hair.

"I love you..." He cried almost angrily, clenching his fistst and stretching Tsukki's shirt. "I'm so in love with you and I can't help it! And I'm afraid of it because I'm not sure if you love me back! And I know I wouldn't be able to go out with anybody without you popping out in my head every second and I..." 

His own tears shut him up and Tsukki took his time to undo the desperate hug and plan out what he was about to say. He had a feeling that this would be his only chance to make things up or else it would never be the same. So he decided to just roll with it, say everything that came to his mind and not hold back or hesitate.

First he carefully lifted Yamaguchi's chin with two fingers to make sure he was looking directly at him. With the sleeve of his other arm, he delicately wiped his tears off. The brunet let him do it again without saying a word.

"Tadashi, I want you to pay absolute attention to what I'm about to say, okay?" He sighed as the brunet tried to nod, but wasn't able to because of the fingers holding his chin. His bright brown eyes were still full of fear, but a glimpse of curiosity had appeared. His cheeks were bright red, and his fringe all messy. He was starting to look like his usual innocent self again and Tsukki really wanted to kiss him, but he managed to hold back. He sighed again, before speaking.

"I love you too. More than you could ever imagine. Just the thought of you dating anyone else is unbearable for me." He started in a slow, warm voice. Yamaguchi's eyes widened in astonishment. "I love the way you smile with excitement at everything I say or do, even if you don't care about it. I love the way you cling onto me and call me Tsukki. I love how bubbly and happy you are most of the time, and how shy and nervous you can get at other times. I love it when you're scared but pretend not to be. I love it when we share ice cream and you pretend to like strawberry even though you hate it just so I can order it. I love it when you hold my hand or rest your head on my shoulder, and when you send me songs you think I would like. I love it when you sleep so peacefully that I never want to wake you up. I love your eyes, your smile, your hair and every single one of your freckles. I know more about you than anyone else on this earth, and even more than I care to admit. But I'm also the one who loves you the most out of all people. I love everything about you and I'm sorry I don't know how to show it. I'm sorry I made you suffer and I made you worry. But If there's one thing I know, it's that I never want to see tears rolling down your cheeks again, and I promise I'll do my best to make you happy every day from now on and I..."

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi cried as he grabbed the blonde from the neck of his shirt and pulled him down to kiss him. It was a wet kiss, because they were both crying, but it was what they both needed in that moment. It was their way of mutually apologizing to each other. It was a desperate, greedy kind of kiss and neither of them could get enough of it. Tadashi was standing on the tip of his toes and Kei held him firmily by the waist. 

And when they finally separated to breathe, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes and simile. Tsukki looked at Yamaguchi's big precious smile and felt the sudden urge to take a picture of him, a picture that would capture the exact moment that the world was at peace, and keep it as his lock screen or something. "I'm really sorry Yams..." 

"I know, I can tell." The brunet grinned and wiped tears off his cheek. He could tell by the way the blond was holding onto him. Tsukki was one of those people that avoided physical contact at all costs, so Yamaguchi knew something was up when he didn't want to stop touching him. And he felt kind of bad himself, maybe he had made a big fuss over something stupid and insignificant. "I'm sorry too... For being so insecure. It's lame." 

"Don't say that, it just shows how much you care." Kei ran a finger across the other's lower lip. Yamaguchi's lips were soft and warm as usual and touching him always felt comforting, like falling asleep in your bed after a long day, fuzzy, quiet and nice. Neither of them could stop smiling. "Also, that's my line." 

And that was enough for them to burst out laughing. It seemed like all the worrying and crying was a thing of the past. Now they were back to their usual selves. That was something Tadashi really liked about Tsukki, he had the ability to seal things and let them go, he put a clear end to a situation and that was it, he moved on, no need to linger on the past. 

"Your freckles really look like the stars right now." Kei stated as he closely examined the brunet's face. A satisfied grin appeared on his face when Yamaguchi looked down and blushed.

"Stop talking about my freckles. What are you, jealous?" He replied half jokingly.

"Of course I am, I love your freckles. Your freckles are mine, don't let anyone else compliment them, okay?" Tsukki smirked as Yamaguchi's face somehow became redder. But the light in his eyes was completely back now and Kei could feel his hearbeat becoming more regular.

"Okay." The brunet giggled and looked up again. The moment they locked eyes they both became speechless. They were just too beautiful in each other's eyes. Half-smiles were starting to form in their faces as they got closer inch by inch. Until Yamaguchi broke the charm with a frown. "I gotta go home. My mom must be worried." He bit his lower lip where Tsukki's finger had just been as he reached into his bag looking for his phone. 

Tsukki interwined their fingers with a swift movement. Yamaguchi stared at their hands for a while, they held hands all the time, but this time it felt different, supportive.

"No way I'm letting you go now." Kei kissed the brunet's forehead while he was already typing his mother's phone number. It was strange to him how good it felt now, having him this close, holding his hand and just looking at him in general. Guess you don't really appreciate what you have until you almost lose it, he thought. And it was true, so true. He had taken Yamaguchi for granted because he had always been there for him undoubtedly, but looking back, he was sure everything would have been very different without him around. But Tsukki was too smart to lose him completely. He was not letting go of his lifeline that easily. "It's cold and dark and I just don't want to. It's friday, spend the night. Will you?"

Yamaguchi looked up at him and raised one eyebrow. A sly smirk appeared on his face as he noticed Kei's desperately needy eyes waiting for his validation through his glasses. "What's gotten into you? What about your parents?"

"They know you well enough, don't they?" Tsukki smiled as he kissed Tadashi's hand, that was still interlaced with his. He inmediately wondered why he didn't do that more often, it felt really nice. "You've stayed here before."

"But, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi had a very valid argument planned out in his head as to why it was not a great idea to spend the night that day, but forgot everything he was about to say when he looked at Tsukki's pout. He bit his lower lip hard this time, maybe if Kei weren't so god damn cute he would have been able to say no to him for once.

"Please?" He asked again. But he knew he had already won him over.

"Okay, just let me call her to let her now." The brunet easily gave in to the blond's puppy eyes and pressed the calling button on his phone. He stuck his tongue out at Tsukki in an attempt to appear annoyed but the other's instant reaction was to squeeze his cheek. They both laughed. "Stay quiet, hm? Or else she'll want to talk to you and we'll freeze to death out here."

"Don't take too long." Tsukki whispered softly in his ear and Yamaguchi pushed him away a few steps as he nervously greeted his mother. The blonde snorted as he watched his boyfriend struggling to concentrate in the conversation. 

Tadashi turned his back to him and Kei leaned on his front door. A grin on his face as he watched the brunet ruffle up his hair. It was then when he noticed that he was still in his volleyball uniform. Practice had lasted longer than expected and they hadn't changed because they wanted to get home as soon as possible. He's gonna catch a cold, he thought. 

"Okay, bye mom. See you later. Love you too." Yamaguchi hanged up his phone and turned around to face Tsukki with an excited smile, the same old excited smile he always had on his face. 

The blonde hurried to open the door and pull the brunet inside. Once the door was closed he sighed in relief, Yamaguchi was sensitive and got sick easily without even realizing. Kei glanced at him, the tip of his nose was already red. This airhead, he thought. 

"I'm back mom! I've brought Yamaguchi with me, can he spend the night?" He exclaimed and his mom peered out from the kitchen. Tsukki's mom looked nothing like him, she was short and black haired, and that always confused Yamaguchi. The only thing that he had inherited from her were their eyes, it was incredible how identical their eyes were. In everything else, Tsukki looked exactly like his father.

"Yeah, sure! Hi Tadashi, how are you?" She smiled at the brunet, that quickly returned the gesture. Tsukishima couldn't help but keep staring at the boy, he had a particular glow to him that he didn't pay attention to before. Yamaguchi was adorable. There was so much about him to appreciate and Kei felt like he had been missing out big time. He wanted to touch him again. 

"Hello! Thanks for..." He greeted but was roughly interrupted by the blond grabbing his wrist and dragging him up the stairs.

"We'll be in my room if you need us!" He shouted as he pulled a confused Yamaguchi into his room. The bewildered brunet couldn't do anything but follow the quick pace of the blond. 

"Tsukki, wait!" He exclaimed but Tsukki didn't wait, he dragged him into his room and closed the door as fast as he could. He didn't even let go of Yamaguchi's wrist when he grasped his waist and pulled him into a kiss. 

The brunet was caught off guard and squealed, but easily got used to it and placed his free hand on Tsukki's shoulder. It was a provocative kiss, one that Tsukki knew would leave Yamaguchi wanting more. And when they separated they were both breathing fast and gasping for air. 

"Seriously, what's gotten into you?" Yamaguchi giggled and Tsukki smiled at him. The blonde let go of his wrist but the brunet didn't let go of his shoulder.

"Sorry, I just really needed to do that." He said, a half smile in his face. It was then when Yamaguchi realized he had not been in Tsukki's room for a while. He looked around the place, it was always so tidy and neat, just like Kei. And then he spotted the little blue dinosaur plushie on his desk.

"Oh my god. You still have that?" He asked as he walked to the desk and grabbed the little toy he had given Tsukishima on his thirteenth birthday, he examined it closely, it was still soft and clean, intact as if he had bought it yesterday. The blonde crossed his arms.

"You say that every time." He stated with a sarcastic smile. Tadashi nodded, and opened his mouth to speak but Kei did it before him. "I'm not throwing it away no matter how many times you ask me to."

"But!" The brunet pouted angrily. "Why do you like it so much?" He complained, like he did every time he stepped into Tsukki's room for the last two years, when Tsukki turned fourteen, Tadashi gave him a new present and became ashamed of the previous one. Every time, the little stuffed t-rex was in a different spot in the room, and Yamaguchi got annoyed everytime he saw it. But Tsukki refused to throw it away with the same excuse every time.

"Because you gave it to me." He simply replied and shrugged, but Yamaguchi froze and suddenly flushed. This was not his usual response. His usual excuse was "Because I love dinosaurs." And that was definitely not it. He felt his cheeks burning and Tsukki's eyes directly on him. He looked away.

"Just throw it away, it's embarrassing." He asked, and Tsukki snorted.

"If you think that's embarrasing just wait until you see what your mom gave me last Chrismas." He said indifferently as he also walked up to the desk and selected a folder from the book shelf. Yamaguchi started sweating the moment the blonde opened the folder and took out a sheet of paper. His mom had given something to Tsukki behind his back? Why was Tsukki showing him now?

He really wanted to be swallowed by the earth when Tsukki handed the old paper to him with a sarcastic smile. He took it and analysed it awkwardly. On the top right corner, written in blue pen, in his mother's tidy handwriting, it said "Tadashi - Age 12".

"Oh god..." He covered his mouth with his hand and slowly sat on Tsukki's bed as he felt the cold knife of betrayal slice through him. His mom was a serious hazard for his social life, he thought. He was bright red from head to toe. Kei laughed as he sat beside him and started calmly wiping his glasses with his shirt. 

The drawing showed four people. One of them, the biggest one, was Tsukki, easily identified because of his messily coloured blonde hair and his glasses, and also because "Tsukki!" Was written above his head in black pencil. He was standing in a superhero pose, with a red cape and a dinosaur on his shirt. It took Yamaguchi quite a bit to decipher all that from his sloppy childish doodles. On the drawing, Tsukki was standing on three kids, they all had crosses for eyes and were sticking their tongues out, they were not coloured. Tadashi assumed these were his bullies. 

"I think it's cute." Said Tsukki with a smirk on his face. He was clearly enjoying the situation way too much. Awkward, blushing Yamaguchi was the best Yamaguchi. The brunet shook his head.

"I can't believe she kept this. I can't believe you are keeping this. Throw it away." It was not a question. But Tsukki snatched it away from him and carefully stored it back into the folder, which he then placed on the bookshelf. Yamaguchi tried to remember wich folder it was, to take the drawing when Tsukki was sleeping, but they all looked the same, and the blond was blocking his view, so he couldn't count which number it was from the corner. He sighed, but really, deep, deep inside he wanted to smile. He couldn't believe Tsukki kept every single little thing that had belonged to him, it was embarrassing, sure, but he felt happy about it.

"Keep complaining and I'll frame it and display it on my wall." Tsukki said, crawling onto his bed again and resting his back on the bed frame. Yamaguchi let himself fall onto the bed until he was lying down and resting his head on Tsukki's thighs. He closed his eyes and pouted.

"Please don't." He cried and Kei smiled at him. He stroked the brunet's hair and a satisfied grin appeared on his face when he didn't open his eyes. He was just too cute, Tsukki thought. Yamaguchi loved it when people played with his hair, especially when Tsukki played with his hair.

"I love it when you pout." Kei stated and so Tadashi opened his eyes, he was suddenly nervous, and blushing. He kept his eyes focused on the stars stickers on the roof, above of Tsukki's bed. His heart suddenly pounding. Why did a couple of words from the blonde had such an effect on him?

"Stop it." He laughed nervously. Trying to concentrate on the stars on the roof and not Tsukki's hand on his hair. Or Tsukki's eyes that were directly on him. He felt his cheeks burning bright. The stars, focus on the stars. On the roof, little ten year old Tsukki had asked his brother to make constellations for him. "You'll make me cringe." 

The blond snorted. With one single finger he circled Yamaguchi's red cheek and pushed his face a little so that he would look at him. 

"Cringe? You're the one that makes me cringe with all your Tsukki business." He said, and then the brunet reacted. He got up as quickly as a lightning and crawled on top of the blonde with an annoyed frown on his face. He was still bright red and his heart was still pounding now that he was literally sitting on Kei's lap, ready to slap him. But that changed the game for Tsukki, who's heart suddenly started racing, Yamaguchi was shy and not really the one to make any moves, but sometimes he unexpectedly did something that caused Tsukki to blush completely. This one was one of those times, and the blonde couldn't take his eyes away from the brunet's face, now a little taller than his. 

"Hey! You love it when I call you Tsukki!" He complained. Then he pouted, a little bit on purpose. He just got inmaturely fired up whenever someone insulted the nickname. Kei felt his heart sink, he was now a couple inches away from Yamaguchi's adorable trying-to-be-angry-but-failing face and he felt the urge to touch him again. "Don't say it's cringy, take it back!" 

Tsukki felt Yamaguchi's wheight on him, but that was not enough. He wanted more. He felt Yamaguchi's breath on his nose but that was not enough. He wanted more. He watched him blush a little and breath a little harder, but, that was not enough. He wanted more. So he took more, he grabbed Yamaguchi's shirt and pulled him close so he could whisper in his ear.

"Alright, I take it back." And then he kissed him. Yamaguchi reacted almost inmediately this time, he felt too hot not to. He wrapped his arms around the blond's neck and smiled in the middle of the kiss. 

Kissing Tsukki like that was always the best sensation and the brunet always lost awareness of his surroundings. The only things he could feel were his hands on Kei's hair, his accelerated breathing, Tsukki's lips on his, and his hands that were slowly moving from the collar of his shirt to his waist. And that was more than enough, to the point that it was even overwhelming and his thoughts were too much to bear, so his mind disconnected from his body and left his insticts in control.

Tsukki was no different, he didn't get around to being this close to him too often. But once he got his hands on him, he was definitely not stopping. He knew Yamaguchi was sensitive all around, but he had learned the places were he was the most sensitive, and loved to feel him squirming and panting under his touch. So he separated from his lips for a second to leave a trail of kisses from his cheek down to his neck and he stayed there. Yamaguchi closed his eyes tightly as he felt Tsukki's kisses send shivers through his body. He was already breathing fast but that was not enough for the blonde, so he bit him. Yamaguchi gasped and tilted his head to give him better access. Tsukki giggled. 

"Shut up, Yamaguchi, do you want to get us in trouble?" He whispered against his neck, and bit him again, a sly smile crossed his face when the brunet whimpered. Tsukki's hot breath against his skin made the tickling in his stomach even more intense.

"S-sorry Tsukki..." He finally got to say, and quickly bit his lower lip to try and be as quiet as possible. But Tsukki found that sweet spot under his ear and started sucking on it. Yamaguchi shut his eyes and pulled at the hairs on the back of Kei's head. "Don't... Don't leave love bites on me." He blurted out in a breathy voice.

The blonde giggled and went back up to kiss his lips again. "You're... so... cute." He said in between kisses and stroked his sides with more pressure. He sucked on Yamaguchi's lower lip and the brunet instinctively rolled his hips. The friction caused Tsukki to hum and clench his waist harder. Tadashi was pleased with the reaction and rolled his hips again, deeper this time.

They were only separated by the thin fabric of their uniforms but it suddenly felt like a huge nuisance. And Tsukki slowly but steadily started pulling the brunet's shirt up. 

But he didn't get to take it off like he wanted to, he didn't even get to lift it up a couple of inches when a feminine shout coming from downstairs interrupted them.

"Kei! Tadashi! Dinner's ready!" It was Tsukki's mom and Yamaguchi suddenly froze. His eyes that were tightly shut, concentrated in the moment, were now wide open and aware of what he was about to do. Embarrassed was not even close to what he felt in that moment.

"We'll be there in a minute!" The blonde answered to his mom and turned back to look at the brunet with a playful smile on his face. It was no big deal for him, but Tadashi looked like he was about to die. In that exact moment Tskukki could hear his thoughts. What if she heard us? Yamaguchi's shyness was predictable but adorable. He laughed, grabbed his cheeks and left a kiss on the tip of his nose. "You're all red. Relax. Now, get off of me or she'll come upstairs looking for us."

"Um... Yeah." He answered softly and stood up, doing his best to anxiously fix his hair and clothes while the blonde rushed to look for something in one of his drawers. He fanned himself with his hands and tried to regulate his breathing. When he thought he looked decent enough to go downstairs he walked up to Tsukki, who turned around and handed him a hoodie. 

"Here. Put it on." He said. Yamaguchi smiled and his cheeks lit up again, it was that one hoodie that was fuzzy on the inside, the one that smelled the most like Tsukki, and the one he always asked to borrow, but Tsukki always refused saying that people would notice straight away it was his. "I can't keep you hot by myself downstairs and I don't want you to get a cold." 

Here it was, the bright and excited Yamaguchi smile, Kei never got tired of it. He smiled with him and laughed a little. It was so weird, smiling so much about a hoodie. But the brunet had the hability to make everything exciting, and the blond was not mad about it. It gave his life the right amount colour it needed. 

"Really?...Thanks!" He said and quickly put it on. It was a little too big on him but he looked very happy about it and played with the sleeves, without even realizing his hair was all messed up again. A little smile remained on his face and Tsukki had to look away, or else he would not be able to go downstairs and be apart from him for half an hour. But Yamaguchi didn't have the same idea, he wrapped his arms on the blond's torso and widened his smile as he pulled him into a hug. 

"I love you, Tadashi." He let out without even thinking, closing his eyes and burying his nose into brown hair. And he had said it before, but this one felt like the first time all over again, his heart was pounding and he started to blush when he watched Yamaguchi lift his head up to stare at him, his smile now glistening again. 

"I love you too, Kei." He answered, looking straight into his eyes, without a hint of awkwardness or hesitation. And then quickly pulled away, turned around, covered his face and sneezed. 

Tsukki snorted and opened his door. Yamaguchi looked at him with puppy eyes, his nose red againg. "I'm getting a cold tonight." The blonde said and winked at him.


End file.
